1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic photoprocessing equipment for the processing of undeveloped photographic film. In particular, the invention relates to a control apparatus for a horizontal in-line film disc processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of photographic film includes contacting the film with a plurality of processing fluids in a selected order and for selected time periods to properly develop the images thereon. Because the film is light-sensitive, the processing must be done in the dark. Once the film has been contacted with the fluids as desired, it is also necessary to dry the film before further processing can be performed, such as making prints or slides. Numerous machines have been devised for processing film in strip or web form. However, this type of apparatus is wholly unsuited for processing film in a disc film format where the individual photographic images are located circumferentially about a central hub, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,822, granted to Sethi on Mar. 25, 1980. Thus, the introduction of cameras using film in a disc film format has led to the development of processing machines specifically for film discs.
Processing devices developed specifically for disc film include the devices shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Michal 4,252,430 02/24/81 Harvey 4,188,106 02/12/80 Solomon 4,178,091 12/11/79 Hutchinson 4,167,320 09/11/79 Harvey 4,112,454 09/05/78 Hutchinson 4,112,453 09/05/78 Patton 4,112,452 09/05/78 ______________________________________
In addition to the devices shown in these patents, several disc film processing devices are shown in the following Research Disclosures:
______________________________________ Disclosure No. Title ______________________________________ 172 Research Disclosure, Auqust 1978 17258 Horizontal In-Line Photofinishing Processor 17262 Method and Apparatus for Treating Elements of Photographic Film 17263 Improved Horizontal Film-Processing Apparatus 17264 Improved Vertical Film-Processing Apparatus 17265 Rotary Film-Processing Apparatus 174 Research Disclosure, October 1978 17429 Processor Concept ______________________________________
Disc film processing devices are also shown in two brochures of the Eastman Kodak Company of Rochester, N.Y., entitled "KODAK Disc Film Processor, Model 200" and "KODAK Disc Film Processor, Model 1000."
In some applications, it is desirable to process a relatively small number of film discs at one time quickly and without waste of processing fluids or energy. Since the processing of such film discs must be carried out in the dark, the processing machine must either be located in a dark room or have its processing portion completely covered to prevent damage to the photographic images carried on the film.
As shown in many of the devices disclosed above, it is efficient to process a plurality of the film discs together by mounting them on a spindle, which is then carried through the processor from start to finish as a unit. The spindle with the film discs secured thereon is conveyed from tank to tank of processing fluid in sequence, with the spindle being rotated to uniformly coat the film discs with processing fluid.
The various functions of the prior art processors cited above are controlled both mechanically and electromechanically, such as by a microprocessor or computer. Specifically, the device disclosed in the "KODAK Disc Film Processor, Model 1000" brochure has a microprocessor to control all of its processing functions. Such control means for disc film processors are also similarly discussed in the Patton U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,452 (col. 7, lines 16-27).
None of these prior art devices discloses an automatic processor for undeveloped photographic film discs which has a control apparatus for controlling the operation of the spindle conveying means, processing fluid dispensing means, and tank drive means which moves the processing tanks between an upward process position and a downward dump and transport position. Film disc processors of the prior art do not provide for efficient, quick and clean replacement of the processing fluids for each separate spindle during processing. Draining the processing fluids from the tanks through separate drains has simply proved to be too slow--only by dumping the processing fluid from the processing tanks can high speed replacement of the processing fluid be obtained.